Maldito Facebook
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: ¿Odiar el Facebook? ¿Es posible odiar una red social?. Pues bienvenido/a a la vida de Kyle Broflovski.Style, Bunny. Creek,etc
1. Chapter 1

**Maldito Facebook:**

Si así es ¡odio el facebook!, Stan tenia razón cuando decir que el facebook era una estupidez, ahora falta que te pongan "_¿eres gey?" _Es lo único que faltaba.

Ahora todos con sus estúpidos jueguitos virtuales…jugando niñerías como "verdad o reto" que bobería mas grande, siempre pensé eso. Pero ahora se salieron de la raya jugando ese estúpido juego, lo nombraron a el, nombraron a MI Stan poniendo en su estúpido muro un asqueroso "Te amo", ¿de quien? pues de la estúpida de Wendy ¿Quién mas?.

Puso exactamente así: "TE AMO, reto de Bebe Stevens". Dios! Acaso esas putas no entienden, ¡LE HACEN DAÑO A STAN! Claro pero por las putas que son, no lo entienden…

_Estúpido Facebook…_

Lo seguiré maldiciendo aunque les parezca tonto, infantil, lo que quieran. Lo único que no entiendo es ¿por qué carajos Stanley abrió nuevamente su cuenta del Facebook?

_Maldito Facebook, maldito Stanley, maldita Bebe y por supuesto ¡MALDITA WENDY!_

.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Hola mis queridos lectores de South Park lo siento mucho por este estúpido one-shot es que estaba enojada a mi me paso algo parecido hoy un par de putas regalada le pusieron al chico que me gusta "Te amo, reto de *********" agggg me enoje tanto que quería desahogarme perdón nuevamente. Pero si te gusto:**

**¡****DEJAME UN REVIEW! O sino hare que llores por las noches… Okno ._.**

**Sayonara! :D**


	2. Nota de la autora xD

**Hola mis lectores favoritos *-* lamento quitarles como amm 10 min. De su presiada vida xD, bueno como hiba diciendo ¿Les parecería buena idea que haga una continuación? Porque si es asi le pongo con en "proceso" y hago una historia con esto ¿les parecería bien?. A parte seria una buena oportunidad para mi…y bueno las parejas serian: Style (obviamente xD) Bunny (°¬°), Creek, y amm ya no tengo mas parejas ._. Asi que ¡DEJENME SUS OPCIONES! Serán muy bien recibidas ;)**

**Fiorella fuera lml**


	3. Chapter 2: No soy tu pañuelo de lagrimas

¡Hola!, awww gracias por sus review y para que vean que soy buena…¡LO CONTINUARE! xD bueno te agradezco un montón a :SweetInsanity1039 enserio gracias por ayudarme ya que sinceramente no sabia que trama poner con "esa" pareja xD (ya tu sabe, me siento Pitbull ._.) Las parejas centrales serán: **Style, Creek , Bunny, **pero antes que se consoliden pasaran … por amm diferentes situaciones. Habra otras parejas diversas como: **Cryle (**pedido de dos lectoras), **Dip ** y un pequeño, pequeñísimo **K2. ** Ya saben la adolescencia es amm ¿alborotada? ;). Bueno ya saben South Park les pertenece a Matt Stone y a Trey Parker (alabados sean._.). A sí que sin mas interrupciones les dejo con este capitulo mas.

Como siempre se oía un constante barullo tanto de chicas y de chicos en la cafetería de la escuela. Los distintos grupos de estudiantes estaban ubicados en diferentes mesas, por supuesto, en grupos de amigos correspondientes. Se diría que era un día muy normal, peleas e insultos como siempre. La secundaria de South Park estaba repleta de jóvenes estudiantes, el aura irresponsable y muy juvenil era notable. Normal, eso describía exactamente ese día.

Este día, sin saberlo, comenzaría una historia inolvidable, que por supuesto no pasara desapercibida ni por los causantes ni por otro alumno de aquella escuela: Los chismes, rumores y las redes sociales estarían muy informados de esto.

Después de todo, los hechos sucederían de la forma menos pensada. Pues la vida de un adolescente es "rara"

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Cartman!, no estoy de humor-

Eric Cartman, enojado por la falta de atención del judío por sus palabras racistas, le da una respuesta no muy amigable que digamos.

-¿Qué pasa judío?, te cansaste de ser el pañuelo de lagrimas de tu preciado Stan-

Stan simplemente suspira pesadamente, estaba triste porque Wendy le había puesto un "Te amo" demasiado falso, ilusionándolo completamente. La verdad ese tema le era complicado, cosa que a la verdad ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la discusión.

-Bueno si yo fuera Kyle también estaría cansado de eso-

Tanto Cartman y Kyle le lanzan una mirada furiosa a Kenny, quien simplemente veía las imágenes de su revista pornográfica. Mientras que Stan seguía en su patético estado Gótico.

-Sabes que Stan, es cierto, Cartman y Kenny tienen razón ¡Estoy harto de que me pongas como tu pañuelo de lagrimas cuando la verdad sabes que Wendy no te quiere!-

Stan en ese preciso instante dejo a lado su estado gótico para poder ver fijamente a Kyle sorprendido, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel dulce chico que siempre lo consolaba?, acaso…¿el pelirrojo tenia razón?, en lugar de amigo ¿lo estaba utilizando como un jodido pañuelo de lagrimas?. Muy bien Stan estaba muy confundido por eso.

-Kyle…yo…la verdad…lo siento. Es que ese mensaje en mi muro…-

-Stan, Wendy solo quiso ¿Cómo decir esto?... solo estaba-

-¡Oh al carajo Kyle!, yo mejor le digo. Stan, amigo, La puta de Wendy estaba jugando con sus idioteces con la otra puta de Bebe ¿Qué esperabas?-Sorprendentemente Kenneth McCormick se adelanto desesperado la respuesta que Kyle quería hacer. Por supuesto lo hiso sin ningún tacto, sin sentimiento. Pero bueno ¿Qué esperábamos? Stan no entendía a las buenas. Kyle por su lugar se preocupo tanto al ver la cara de tristeza de Stanley, dándole a Kenny una mirada de reproche…aunque el sabia perfectamente que con esas palabras Stan entendería por una buena vez.

Stan por su parte se sentía utilizado, tal vez Kenny tenía razón, tal vez el solo se hizo ilusiones, tal vez Wendy fue obligada a hacerlo…

-Digan lo que quieran chicos, tal vez Wendy no quiso hacerlo y Bebe la obligo…-

-Hay no jodas Stan-Kenny estaba cansado de eso, siempre lo mismo.

-No jodo Kenny, es que ese mensaje me llego…-empezó Stan hasta que…

-Sabes que Stan, ¡Jodete! No entiendo como puedes seguir queriendo a una puta como Wendy…-empezó Kyle notablemente furioso

-Amm Kyle, tus palabras no son muy lindas que digamos-

-¡No me interrumpas Kenny! Sinceramente no entiendo, no entiendo como maldita sea no te das cuenta que Wendy solo te utiliza, carajo. Sabes que me canse de ser tu pañuelo de lagrimas, así que simplemente Stan búscate a otro amigo que ande de imbécil o pide ayuda Butters que claro como imbécil…-

-¡HEY! Kyle no metas a Butters en esto-

-¡Cállate de una puta vez Kenny! Así que Stan entiéndelo de una buena vez, que los amigos así no te van a durar mucho-Dicho esto Kyle se retiro de la mesa yéndose echando humo con una caminar demasiado rápido sin tomar en cuenta a las personas que empujaba.

-Parece que el pelirrojito se enojo- Cartman y sus comentarios innecesarios no dudaron en aparecer.

-Cállate, gordo de mierda-susurro Stan mientras veía fijamente por donde se iba su pelirrojo amigo.

Kyle iba a un caminar rápido, sin ver a ninguna parte. Estaba enojado ¿Cómo Stan puede ser tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo?

En ese momento, por estar tan asumido en sus pensamiento choco con una persona, por lo cual simplemente puso disculparse.

-Perdón, no te vi-susurro Kyle un poco apenado, mientras se levantaba

-¿Broflovski?-

Kyle extrañado levanta su vista para encontrarse con lo ojos mas azules que había visto en su vida y exactamente sabia quien les pertenecía.

-¿Qué tal Craig?-pregunto un poco más animado que antes.

-Pues al parecer mejor que tu-dijo mientras le daba una de sus miradas neutras.

-¿eh?-

-Todo el mundo habla de que te peleaste con Stan en la cafetería-dijo aun con su característica indiferencia.

-¡Oh Dios! Olvide por completo que estábamos en un lugar público-dijo mientras su rostro formaba un sinfín de emociones como: preocupación, desagrado y desconfianza.

-¡Hey! No entres en pánico, nadie sabe cual fue la razón de la discusión. Ya sabes como son los rumores y chismes-agrego mas confiado pero aun con indiferencia.

-Eso es suerte, aunque creo que esto me estresa mucho-comento en pelirrojo

-Sabes, si quieres hare que te relajes-agrego Tucker mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto inocentemente

-Simplemente sígueme-ordeno el Azabache mientras cogía de los hombros a Kyle se lo llevaba al patio de la escuela…

**Okeyyy ._. ¿Qué les pareció? Mi Craig me salió pervertido *baba* amm bueno este capitulo talvez este corto pero no se preocupen este es solo el comienzo y habrá mas parejas en los . ¿Les pareció bueno, malo o regular? Esa es tu opinión asi que den click en el botoncito azul de abajo y… ¡DETRUIREMOS A JUSTIN BIEBER! :D **

**Hata la vista babys! **


	4. Chapter 3: Necesito tu ayuda

**Hola gente bonita :B jajaja bueno les debo capítulos seguidos…es que tenia jaqueca horrible y un bloqueo que ni que decir…bueno en primer lugar ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW! Enserio muchas gracias y bueno segundo, se que hay a algunos lectores que no les gusta mucho el Cryle digamos que a mi no me gusta mucho pero a veces es lindo xD pero quiero decirles si puse Cryle es por un cosa ¿no? No se adelanten con el trama porque es sorpresa xD bueno les dejo la historia.**

**South Park no es mía si no de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (si fuera mia hace uff habría Style y muchas parejas mas xD)**

**CHAPTER 3: NECESITO TU AYUDA**

**-**Bien Craig ¿Cómo piensas relajarme?-cuestiono Kyle al pelinegro que tenia enfrente

-Bueno respira la naturaleza que tienes enfrente y después…ya veremos-contesto Craig mirando enfrente con un pequeña e invisible sonrisa pervertida.

Así es, Craig había llevado a Kyle atrás de la escuela donde nadie pasaba y de maravilla- más para Tucker- se tenía una muy linda vista del sol y la naturaleza.

Craig por su parte ya se estaba pasando una película porno completa en su cabeza, claro que mas quería, con tan solo decir palabras cualquiera se daría cuenta: Kyle, solos, él = Violación. (**N/A: No digan nada, ni yo se de que hablo :B)**

Kyle…bueno el se pasaba de inocente o estúpido, simplemente respiraba como se lo había dicho Craig. Después de todo era muy relajante aquello. Pero el chico pelirrojo rompió el silencio y por supuesto, la película pornográfica que Tucker estaba creando.

-Craig ¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de Tweek?-pregunto con curiosidad el judío, mientras volteaba su rostro para ver el del azabache.

-¿Eh?-Craig estaba confundido ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Bueno…es que me sorprende tú, un chico busca pleitos, amigo de una paranoico amante del café, es algo bueno…impredecible. ¡Digo! Tu eres impredecible, o bueno amm, mierda ¿Qué estoy diciendo?-En ese punto Kyle ya se estaba maldiciendo así mismo

-¡Hey! Primero tranquilo y segundo, sobre tu pregunta, ni yo mismo lo se…solo…quise ser su amigo me pareció alguien que…bueno…quería amigos-respondió Tucker un poco confundido

-Awww, Craig, te sonrojaste- Agregó Kyle mientras tomaba las mejillas de Craig y los jalaba.

-¡Oye! Deja mis cachetes-reprocho Tucker mientras manoteaba las manos del judío y seguidamente se sobaba los cachetes maltratados (**N/A: aww yo quiero ser Kyle xD)-**Carajo, Kyle me duelen ahora-

-Jajaja Ok, perdón-contesto mientras dejaba de reírse-pero ¿Desde cuando te gusta Tweek?-

-A mi bueno desde… ¿Espera, que dijiste?-

i.i...i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i…i.i.i.i...i..i.i..i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i..ii..i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i..i..i.i.i..i.i.

Mientras que en la cafetería, se podía observar a un joven rubio de cabellos electrizantes y una camisa mal abotonada, con su inseparable termo que contenía café, caminando tristemente y con la cabeza gacha. Después de todo simplemente pensaba ¿Su vida podría ser peor? Pues la respuesta es inconclusa…pero con todo lo malo siempre viene lo bueno…

-Ho-la ¡Gha! Stan-saludo tímidamente el rubio al pelinegro de enfrente

-Hola Tweek, ¿Has visto a Kyle?-pregunto siendo directo, a decir verdad quería ver al pelirrojo para disculparse, pero hasta ahora no había aparecido.

La pregunta causo que el rubio se pusiera más triste aun, claro ver a un amigo tuyo salir de la escuela, con el chico que tu amas era doloroso y más para Tweek que había visto todo desde una distancia considerable. Y más aun sus temblores aumentaron un poco.

-Yo…¡Gha!...s-e se fue c-on Craig-susurro por lo bajo

-¡QUE! ¿Con Craig? ¿Pero como…?-Stan pregunto una vez mas, no entendía ¿Kyle con Tucker? Eso era...Raro y bueno…le enojaba un poco.

-S-i, bu-eno amm ¡Gha! Yo qui-ero pedir-te un fa-vor ¡Gha!-pidió Tweek

-Claro dime-aseguro Stan

-Tu…¡Demasiada presión! Me ayu-darias a conqui-star a Craig-pregunto mientras que un fuerte rubor crecía en sus mejillas.

-Yo bueno…esta bien Tweek te ayudare-afirmo Stan un poco desconfiado ¿Cómo ayudaría el? Bueno luego pensaría en eso.

En ese momento Kenny se dirigía hacia ellos, pero una papa (o patata) estaba en su camina y al pisarla resbalo cayendo de cabeza contrala mesa. Escurriendo así, su sangre.

-¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny!-exclamo Stan, para luego darse cuenta que no estaba Kyle miro con súplica Tweek.

-¡Oh! Ehh ¡Gha! ¡Hi-jos de pu-ta!-exclamo seguido, Tweek

Stan por su parte se llevo los dedos a la nariz, definitivamente, aquella frase sonaba mejor en Kyle pero esperen… ¿Cómo sabia que sonaba mejor en Kyle?

i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i..i.i.i..i.i.i.i.i.i.i

Kenny por su parte despertaba en un lugar muy conocido para el: El infierno. Al notar donde estaba se puso a reclamar:

-¡Oh!, ¡¿Por qué aquí carajo?, no eh hecho nada malo-se quejaba el rubio mientras se ponía su anorak naranja

-Hola McCormick, te estaba esperando-le hablo una voz atrás de el

-¿A mi?, no me jodas Damien, no me digas que tu pusiste esa maldita papa asesina-

-Bueno, digamos que fue muy cómico-agrego el anti Cristo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, y dime ¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno esto es fácil, digamos ¿has notado que Leopold a estado muy amistoso con Pip?-pregunto Damien con cara de "Habla o estas condenado"

-Butters "amistoso" con Pip, pues claro son amigos ¿no?-contesto Kenny con cierta duda.

-Carajo Kenneth ¿eres imbécil o que?, es lógico que si ellos dos se vuelven mas inseparables, ya no habrá tiempo para que tu o yo conquistemos a esos dos-reprocho el Anti Cristo mientras se llevaba los dedos al la fuente de la nariz

-¡¿Qué!, debemos evitar eso...o sino...o sino-empezaba Kenny, a balbucear a causa del miedo y desesperación

-¡Ya! No desesperes hombre…por eso te eh traído aquí, porque necesito tu ayuda-concluyo Damien

-Bien entonces ¿Qué planeas Damiensito?-pregunto el inmortal con voz melosa

-Primero no me hables así o te quemo o te convierto en ornitorrinco el resto de tu vida y segundo no tengo idea-respondió Damien rascándose levemente la cabeza.

-¡Espera, me matas con una papa asesina y ahora me dices que no tienes un plan!-grito el inmortal

-Jejeje, si-dijo mientras un leve sonrojo de vergüenza se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¡Dios! Ya suficiente tengo con este mundo y ahora me mandas a hacer un plan con un completo idiota-exclamo McCormick mirando hacía arriba

-Si un completo idio…¡Oye!-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**¿Qué les pareció? Feo, bonito, maso. Pues a mi me pareció una completa mierda e.e no se me salió chiquito D: estoy mal ire al medico este dia xD bueno espero sus review no les cuesta nada: -Hey tu!, si tu la que estas leyendo esto dejamen un review un te jalare de las patas ¬¬ .**

**Jajajja no bueno espero sus review y gracias por su paciencia :D**

**Nos vemos/nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 4: Ayúdame, me estoy muriendo

**Hola gente bonita :3 perdón por la demora de actualización pero tengo la excusa mas entendible y nunca antes vista en la historia de Fanfiction xD : Mi maquina anda gay, esta mal, con virus y toda esa vaina. Y mi "lindo" padre no lo quiere arreglar U.u y además saque mala nota en un examen y estoy castigada y mírenme ahora escribiendo como una condenada para que mi mama no se de cuenta D: pero sin mas palabreos otro capitulo mas de este fic.**

**South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone y a Comedy Central**

**CHAPTER 4: Ayúdame, me estoy muriendo parte 1**

Un pelinegro miraba sorprendido al adorable pelirrojo que se encontraba justo al frente de el ¿Cómo había llegado a hacer aquella pregunta? Hace unos instantes estuvo planeando la violación perfecta, con unos sucios y pervertidos pensamientos-que logro gracias al juntarse con McCormick-y ahora le hacían aquella comprometedora pregunta ¿Qué le pasaba a ese pelirrojo?

-Espera, espera, estas malinterpretando la cosas rojito-empezó a decir el azabache-A mi NO me gusta Tweek es solo mi amigo-aclaro de una vez con su típica voz monótona, fría, y tranquila

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Craig, yo…bueno ya sabes…rumores, Facebook-Kyle en ese momento no sabia que decir, claro esta, que no es culpa de él que los rumores existan pero esta vez tocaron un tema que…bueno…era difícil.

-¿Facebook?-Estaba confundido que tenia que ver el Facebook con esto, después de todo su computadora estaba malograda cosa que no era muy lindo que digamos y ahora le salían con una estúpida red social que ni podía ver.

-Si bueno, alguien empezó con aquel rumor en el Facebook y yo bueno…no se solo pregunte-Se defendió el judío mientras observaba como Tucker se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

-Lo siento Kyle pero tengo que hablar con Tweek-dicho esto dio media vuela para dirigirse hacia la cafetería de la escuela

-¡Espera! Bueno, supongo que tendré que irme a mi casa solo-Dicho esto se levanto para dirigirse hacia la salida, no quería quedarse en el colegio pero a la vez tenia un mal presentimiento y para empeorar le latía fuertemente la vista izquierda, pero ya saben el orgullo es mas fuerte que todos esos malos presentimientos aun así poniendo en riesgo nuestra salud psicológica y física.

-o-o-o-o-

Pip y Butters conversaban muy animadamente incluso después de la muerte de Kenny, pero la curiosidad domino a Pip causando que este hiciera una pregunta que tal vez, solo tal vez desataran los sentimientos del pequeño rubio inocente e ingenuo.

-Me sorprende Butters que no hayas llorado como Magdalena al ver fallecer a Kenny-empezó a comentar Pip sin dejar su forma culta de hablar.

-Ehh ¡oh! Salchichas, en bue-no ¿Pa-ra que llo-rar? S-iendo sin-cero no ten-go miedo es mas, siento que de to-das for-mas lo voy a volver a ver-contesto el pequeño mientras frotaba fuertemente sus nudillos

-Oh ¿entonces te gusta?-pregunto el rubio de boina (**N/A: es una boina? D:) **mientras enarcaba las cejas.

-NO, di-go no co-mo se te ocurre Pip- Justamente en ese momento se oyó a lo lejos un disparo acompañado con el grito ensordecedor de unas cuantas chicas y chicos asustados

-¿Pero que ca-rajos?

-o-o-o-o-

Un rubio paranoico estaba jalándose fuertemente sus cabellos rubios dando, al parecer, que se los quería arrancar. La causa de su desesperación era ver a Stanley Marsh muy pensativo tratando, claro esta, de ayudarlo con su "pequeño" problema.

-Mira Tweek, para hacerlo mas fácil, anda con Tucker y dile que te gusta y fin-hablo sin mas el joven Marsh después de tanto pensar

-No puedo ¡Gha! Es dema-siada presión y ¡Tanto pensaste para solo decir aquello!-empezó a gritarle el pequeño rubio amante del café mientras golpeaba sus nudillos contra la mesa de aquella cafetería.

-Entonces espera que Tucker te busque por su propia cuenta-comento de nuevo mientras se tomaba la fuente de su nariz

-Pero ¡Gha! no creo que…-

-Tweek tenemos que hablar-interrumpió la santa imitación de Stan (**N/A: Siempre quise decir eso :3) **

**-**¡Mucha presión! De que quieres ¡gha! Hablar Craig-hablo Tweek mientras sentía que los colores subían por su rostro

-Vaya eso fue rápido-susurro Stan mientras veía la escena

-Bueno, pues me han dicho que…-En ese momento el sonido de una bala fue muy sonora causando unos pequeños gritos por parte de algunos alumnos

-¿Pero que mierda?-se quejo Stan

En ese momento, para terror de algunos, afuera del lugar se escucho el grito ensordecedor de un muchacho que al parecer Craig, Stan y Butters reconocieron en ese instante:

-¡KYLE!-gritaron al unísono mientras corrían como alma que lleva al diablo.

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras que el infierno Damien y Kenny conversaban de lo que podían hacer, pero el único problema era que a ninguno se le ocurría algo…

-No se te ocurre nada-pregunto Kenny

-Nada y a ti-contesto y re pregunto el pelinegro

-Bueno aun na….¡Ya se! Porque no le pido yo a Butters conversar y este dejara solo a Pip y tu tendrás oportunidad al igual que yo-opino el inmortal

-Buen plan lo iniciaremos mañana-

-Perfecto y justo ahora me da ganas de dormir-comento Kenny mientras quedaba profundamente dormido y desaparecía de la vista de Damien y del infierno.

-Descansa Kenneth porque mañana será un día muy largo para tu amigo y para ti-despidió el joven Anti Cristo mientras se dirigía a su hogar en el infierno

-o-o-o-o-

Kyle se dirigía hacia su casa en paso lento y despreocupado, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y el latido de su vista izquierda no paraba, ¿Qué podía pasar? No había nada peligroso cerca de la escuela pero…que gran engaño era aquello.

Justamente cuando pasaba cerca de un callejón sin salida que quedaba justamente cerca de la escuela, alguien lo jala bruscamente del brazo asustando, el agarre era fuerte y no podía moverse.

-Hola lindura, acaso nadie te dijo que no deberías andar solo por las calles-se escucho el hablado de un hombre.

-¿Qué broma pesada es esta? Si es una broma de Cartman no funciona y déjame-comento enojado, claro esta ¡por favor! Como caer en una de las bromas de Erick

-No sé de que me hablas pero, que tal si jugamos un rato-

-¡¿Qué!-Muy bien aquello no era broma de Cartman

El miedo se apodero rápidamente de el cuando, en ese momento, sintió las manos de aquel tipo bajar por su pecho y seguido por sus pantalones.

-¡No!, por favor déjame hare lo que me pidas pero por favor déjame-dijo el joven judío mientras sollozaba

-Dejar un dulce de este calibre ¡ja! Ni por dinero, me tendrás que soportar-susurro aquel tipo mientras le lamia su lóbulo

Kyle, presa del miedo, le dio un fuerte golpe en los testículo causando la furia del aquel hombre. Grave error aquel delincuente saco de su bolsillo una pistola apuntando hacia el pelirrojo que a esta altura se encontraba tirado en el piso mirando con terror absoluto el arma que contenía aquel sujeto.

-Tu me buscaste pelirrojito y ahora ¡Me encuentras!-exclamo el hombre antes de apuntar y disparar hacia el judío.

-¡Nooooo!-el grito de aquel muchacho resonó por toda la calle llegando sonar hasta por la escuela que antes el estaba.

El hombre al ver su crimen salió corriendo del lugar dejando al pobre muchacho desangrándose, estando el en un charco de sangre que salía de aquel callejón oscuro

**5 minutos después…**

-¡Kyle! Amigo donde estas-gritaba desesperado Stan, como no estarlo después de escuchar un disparo y un grito parecido a la voz de su mejor amigo, era preocupante

-Rojito ¿Dónde carajos te has metido?-gritaba también Craig

-Kyle donde te…-Butters paro en seco cuando vio un hilo de sangre saliendo de un callejón. Camino acercándose un pocos mas hasta adentrarse al callejón le sorprendió ver mas sangre y se aterro ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Pero luego a ver un poco de claridad, su terror se convirtió en miedo y su miedo paso a una terrible desesperación

-¡OH DIOS MIO! Stan, Craig!-grito desesperado mientras auxiliaba al joven que se encontraba desangrándose.

-¿Qué pasa Butters?-pregunto Stan y Craig al unísono pero pararon en seco al ver la terrible escena.

-¡Kyle!-gritaron de nuevo

-Amigo ¿estas bien? Te ayudaremos vamos a buscar ayuda no te preocupes-susurraba Stan

-¿Stan? Ayúdame, por favor ayúdame, me estoy muriendo-susurro Kyle antes de caer inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

-o-o-o-o-

**¡Oh dios mio! Casi mato a Kyle! Soy una hija de puta D: les juro que no fue mi intención se me vino a la mente de un momento a otro y…y no tengo excusa U.u mátenme si quieren xD ¿Han visto el nuevo cap. De south park? Kyman! Enserio una pareja gay Cartman y Kyle xD bueno seguro Trey y Matt estuvieron leyendo fics y les gusto el Kyman O.o bueno…**

**Hagan click en este botoncito azul y déjenme un lindo review!**

**Hasta la vista mis lestoras y lectores :):3**


	6. Chapter 5: Me estoy muriendo part 2

**Hola! Lo siento tanto mi demora D: es que estuve enferma, muy enferma, ni los doctores no sabían que tenis D: pero al menos ya me recupere n_n también tuve algunos problemas como personales y escolares (entrega de notas O.o) tuve suerte que hasta ahora no me cayo maja xD Y les dare la razón a algunas que me dijeron que Stan y Craig al hablas al mismo tiempo da miedo xD…¡No soy perversa! ¬¬ **

**Bueno disculpando mi demora (por sonsa y demorona irreponsable ._.) aquí les dejo el sig. Capitulo:**

**South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone**

**Capitulo 5: Ayúdame, me estoy muriendo Parte 2**

La desesperación, justo lo que describiría perfectamente a Stan Marsh ¿Cómo no desesperarse, cuando tenias a tu mejor amigo de toda tu vida entre tus brazos, muriéndose?...muchos dirían que miedo…pero Stan tenia miedo a perderlo.

-¡Oh al carajo! Me vale una mierda si me mancho de sangre hay que llevarlo al hospital y esa puta ambulancia no viene-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, el pelinegro

-Tranquilo Marsh, tu novia no se va a morir espera un poco-añadió el otro pelinegro mientras lo veía un poco frustrado

-¡Cállate Tucker! No digas estupideces-grito Stan, no le gustaba que se digieran así a el junto a Kyle

Dios como Craig podría decir tremendas estupideces en un momento mas critico…esperen ¿Acaso Stan se estaba sonrojando?

-S-Stan t-tra-quilo, a-ahí viene l-a am-bu-lancia-dijo Butters mas bajo que un susurro al parecer no parecía que estuviera preocupado, es como si…estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Y así fue, como si nada los paramédicos bajaron inmediatamente mientras subían a Kyle y le colocaban toda esa mierda para heridos…

-¿Alguno quiere ir con el muchacho?-pregunto una joven, al parecer practicante de medicina

-Yo, soy su mejor amigo-dijo rápidamente, Stan

-Yo también quiero ir-

Aquello le sorprendió ¿Craig ir con el? Bueno…no podía hacer nada la joven ya les había dicho que podían subir

-Butters ¿no vienes?-pregunto Stan con cierta indiferencia

-N-o yo…yo le lle-vare los apu-apuntes Stan-dijo nuevamente el pequeño, mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda a la ambulancia

-Bueno como quieras-

El carro de la Ambulancia se retiro del lugar dejando a Butters quien se cogía fuertemente la fuente de la nariz (al puro estilo Marsh), decidió volver por fin a la escuela.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek miraba más nervioso de lo normal ¿Qué había pasado? En ese momento ve caminar a Butters muy tranquilo….demasiado tranquilo hacia su casillero Tweek no pierde el tiempo y va corriendo hacia él.

-GHA! Butters ¿q-que p-aso?-pregunto el pequeño mientras observaba como Butters guardaba sus libros

-No te preocupes, solo Kyle sufrió un pequeño accidente-explico Butters, que para la sorpresa de Tweek no tartamudeó, es mas hablo tan pacíficamente que cualquiera se preocuparía

-¡GHA! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡KYLE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡Y SI SE MUERE! O…O ¡SE INFECTA DE SIDA! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!...espera… ¡¿NO ESTAR TARTAMUDEANDO! ¡QUE TE PASO BUTTERS! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE AHORA ERES UN EXTRATERRESTRE!... ¡NECESITO MI CAFÉ! ¡DONDE ESTA MI JODIDO CAFÉ!-Y así es, señores y señores, Tweek tuvo otro ataque paranoico y al parecer su café se canso y se fue a vivir a las Vegas-según Tweek, claro-

-¿Eh?...Perdón Tweek ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Butters, quien no había escuchado nada de la escandalosa declaración de su paranoico y amante del café, amigo.

-Yo…¡Gha!...sa-sabes…mejor di-dime ¿Dónde es-esta Cra-ig?-

-Ah si, esta en el hospital con Kyle-respondió aun así…misteriosamente sin tartamudear

-¡Gha! ¡Ire a verle!-grito Tweek mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar a la salida

-Como quieras Tweek, como quieras-susurro el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de clases

-o-o-o-o-

Stan y Craig se encontraban, justamente en la sala de espera, lo único que sabían es que habían metido a Kyle dentro de la sala de Quirófano; tenían que extraerle la bala.

Craig, por su parte se sentía culpable ya que había dejado al judío solo…su error.

Stan, mientras tanto se daba cachetadas mentalmente. Carajo era que este con su mejor amigo…y que hizo, dejarlo solo en peligro…era el mas idiota del mundo.

Una enfermera llamo a Stan para pedir los datos de Kyle dejando a Craig solo, con sed, y con culpa. Así que decidió ir por un vaso de agua.

-¡GHA! Craig…-Para su sorpresa frente a el estaba Tweek que al parecer había corrido como alma que lleva al diablo…y… ¿solo para verle?

-¿Tweekers?...¿que haces aquí?-pregunto, aun sorprendido de verlo

-Que-queria verte-susurro Tweek con un ligero y hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Pues entonces te propongo algo-añadió Tucker mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué-que co-cosa?-pregunto inocentemente

-Tweekers, vamos a Starbrucks y tendrás que ir a menos que quieras que los gnomos vengan por ti-completo Craig mientras veía con una sonrisa como el rostro de Tweek se formaba un gran susto

-¡GHA! ¡LOS GNOMOS! ¡NO! ¡VAMOS CRAIG IREMOS A TOMAR CAFÉ!-exclamo Tweek mientras que, literalmente, se llevaba a un Craig sorprendido y a ala vez feliz por a ver cometido su propósito.

**-o-o-o-o**

**Bien, admito que merezco ser linchada, golpeada y tomatada por este pequeño capitulo(¿?) Pero gente ¡es gratis!**

**La inspiración vino cuando…(milagrosamente) estaba haciendo mis tareas y salió en la portada que por primera vez lo veo unos niños comiendo y salía como sonidito. "CREEK!" y yo *O* OH DIOS MIO! Después mi cuaderno salía "Butterfly" y recordé un fic donde Kenny lo llamaba así, seguidamente de un conejito que decía "BUNNY" y un stiker "Style" xD .Imagínense el patatus que me dio xD**

**Y la alegría que me lleve cuando me regalaron un peluche de Tweek ahh tuve una bonita semana y me anime a escribir xD**

**Agradezco profundamente su paciencia y agradezco a:** **ShinigamiStateoftheArt89** **, ****por su genial idea del dialogo de Craig en la parte de la "cita" porque…¿Sera una cita o no? Quien sabe…y finalmente a Zoren Zombrio, gracias por tu ayuda! Tambien saludos a Honey-Dolly 8quien se cambio de Nick pero no me acuerdo xD)**

**Bueno chau y hasta el próximo capitulo! …o algún one-shot que me anime a hacer…**


	7. Chapter 6: Esto solo es el comienzo

**Hola U.u Lamento la demora, estuve muy enferma y a parte tenia ensayos por el día del maestro y pufff! Y la próxima semana tengo exámenes; quiero decirles también que a partir de ahora actualizare los viernes, espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p>Craig era arrastrado a mas no poder por los suelos mugriento y mal cuidados del parque, claro esta, por Tweek, quien al escuchar que los gnomos irían por el, si no tomaba un café en Starbucks…Y no tenia ganas de que le robaran mas calzoncillos o de lo contrario su mama ya no le querrá comprar otro y andará todo calato como un jodido Duende. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¡STARBUCKS!<p>

-¡Gha! Craig, yo no puedo ir a Starbucks-confeso un poco nervioso el pequeño y lindo Tweek

-¿¡Eh?...¿porque no? Es de tus padres-Muy bien ya confundieron al pelinegro

-Es que anteayer me despidieron…por a verle botado café a un cliente y ¡Gha! Me prohibieron ir a la cafetería-A Tweek se le dificulto decir aquello…aunque no lo pareciera, si quería tener una salida a solas con Craig.

-Arg….bueno entonces… ¿vamos a tu casa?-interrogo Craig mientras alzaba una ceja al mismo tiempo que proponía el hecho.

-¡Gha! Claro, porque no-contesto mientras se dirigían a la casa del más pequeño.

Pero detrás de ellos estaba el causante de su próximo escándalo.

…

Butters miraba con cierta confusión a la nada…mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. ¡Al carajo si sus padres lo castigan!, necesitaba pensar y mucho.

Cuando vio el cuerpo de Kyle, así lleno de heridas y moretones…recordó a Kenny, pero no de la forma alegre, coqueta o muy… ¿puta? Lo vio como si fuera en una visión; tirado como un saco de verduras en medio de la pista, herido y…muerto. Aquel pensamiento le causaba escalofríos y tenia la certeza de que aquello no era lo único…Aquel misterioso chico de la parka naranja le escondía algo y lo iba a averiguar.

Tenia cierto temor…un temor que no lo podía definir exactamente; ¿y si el…y si el en verdad muere todos los día? ¿Y si no era solo su retorcida imaginación? No, no! , la inmortalidad en los seres humanos no existe… ¿verdad?

Butters en su mente estaba completamente jodido.

…

Mientras que en la escuela, específicamente en la sala de computo habían unos muchachos a quienes desgraciadamente no se les podía ver el rostro…manipulaban la red de la escuela para poder hackear los ingresos y protecciones que los cabrones profesores habían puesto para que los alumnos "pongan mucha intención" a su clase…Lastima que no sacaron el Paint.

Un gordo sentado en la silla sonreía en la oscuridad al ver su éxito, entrando rápidamente a unas de las redes sociales más activas y recurridas de los últimos años. Mientras creaba una pagina…que seria la destrucción de la privacidad de los demás.

-Muy bien, nombre "South Park Secundaria…secretos", perfecto-mencionaba el tipo que a simple vista era muy…ancho, en ese momento saco un auricular y mencionaba -Hey hija de puta, ¿Quién será nuestra primera victima?...perdón…noticia jejejeje-

-Pues podría decirse jefe que Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak están…muy sospechosos-menciono una voz demasiado peculiar al otro lado.

-Perfecto, maricas…, cuando tengas todo listo vienes…la página esta hecha-menciono el "misterioso"

Este juego…esta comenzando…

…

-Si señorita, muchas gracias-mencionaba la señora Bloflovski, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Ya hacia una hora que habían llegado, avisados por Stan, quien se había quedado todo el tiempo en sala de espera.

Según sabia Kyle estaba fuera de peligro y se encontraba descansando, y cuando necesitaba desaburrirse… ¡El jodido de Tucker lo deja! Hecho nunca confíes en Tucker, nunca, nunca, nunca.

Incluso su suerte fue peor cuando una enfermera demasiado estúpida y cabrona le quiso cobra la operación de Kyle a EL, ¿acaso no notaron que era solo un pobre adolescente que estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo?...Dios no quería ni recordarlo.

_FLASHBACK:_

_-Señorita le digo que yo solo lo traje, llame a sus padres para que llene todo esos jodidos datos-dijo Stan…otra vez_

_-Entonces… ¿Usted no va a pagar?-Pregunto la enfermera mientras ladeaba la cabeza en modo de confusión._

_-No señorita, podría por favor llamar a sus padres para que vengan?-pregunto nuevamente_

_-Claro Joven, son 20 dólares la llamada aquí en el hospital-finalizo la enfermera mientras daba una sonrisa fingida._

_-¡¿20 DOLARES! No pagare esa porquería de dinero, jodase yo llamare por teléfono público-finalizo mientras se largaba a pasos fuertes y firmes._

_-¿Entonces no pagara usted?-grito la enfermera mientras veía al chico irse._

_-ARGGGGGGGGG! VAYASE A LA VERGA!-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

-Gracias Stanley por quedarte, te lo agradezco mucho-agradeció Sheila

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer…debí estar con el-susurró, aun con la culpa en el pecho.

-Hijo, las cosas pasan como deben pasar, no te culpes. Ándale tu madre te quiere en casa-Esta vez hablo Gerald tratando de subirle ánimos a Stan.

-Gracias, Señores Bloflovski, si Kyle despierta, mándele mis saludos-dijo el pelinegro mientras se iba del lugar.

Seria un día muy…muy largo sin su mejor amigo.

…

Kenny despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera tomado tanto alcohol hasta morir. Pero luego de segundos recordó que murió por culpa de una maldita papa…o mas bien por culpa del jodido de Damien.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿No debería durar mas el tiempo de estar en el infierno? Ahora solo duraba sol horas.

¿Acaso estaba perdiendo su poder?

Nahh…no creo, solo tal vez que sus muertes son causadas y no naturales.

La idea de Damien no era mala pero… ¿tendría resultado?

Estaba seguro, si su intuición no fallaba es que algo grande y gordo se acerca y el no seria el único perjudicado…

…

Damien se encontraba sentado o más bien dicho tirado encima de su sofá, mientras veía con cierto aburrimiento el televisor, que en ese memento andaba "fallando".

-Maldito televisor de mierda, te juro que si fuera una persona que quemaría tu sucio trasero-le dijo al televisor mientras lo miraba con una miraba fija y muy…muy matadora.

-Hijo, esta bien que andes sin novio pero debes saber que la tele no es un humano, para andar coqueteándole-le dijo su padre, el mismísimo Satán, mientras entraba a su casa…caminando muy raro.

-¡NO JODAS! Al menos no dejo que me den por el culo-le dijo mientras sonreía y seguía mirando como si nada su tele.

-¡Porque eres así de cruel! ¡Waaaaaa!-grito su padre mientras corría a su cuarto.

-Marica-susurro, ahora que lo pensaba necesitaba una siesta.

-Pues *¨sniff* *sniff* te iba a decir que un chico de tu escuela quiere joderlos a todos incluyéndote a ti *sniff*, eres muy mal hijo-comento desde su cuarto el padre del chico…Mientras soltaba unos escandalosos sollozos

-¡QUE MIERDA!-exclamo Damien mientras se reincorporaba…y por accidente caía en el suelo-mierda.

…

Una chica vestida completamente de negro espiaba a sus "victimas" quienes exactamente eran Craig y Tweek quienes se detuvieron al frente de la casa del ultimo empezando una conversación…muy al doble sentido.

-Tweek, estas caliente, ¿no quieres que te ayude?-preguntaba el pelinegro del chullo muy preocupado.

-No ¡Gha!, seguro que con una ducha fría se me pasara ¡Gha! Es solo una calentura-le contesto el menor con las mejillas muy sonrosadas

-Mírate no mas… ¡NI MODO TENDRE QUE LLEVARTE ENTONCES HACIA LA CAMA!-exclamo Craig mientras tomaba a Tweek a estilo "recién casados" y entraban a la casa del rubio paranoico.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que exactamente atrás de ellos estaban grabando su conversación…que al parecer no seria muy difícil de pensar que hablan de otra cosa.

-Esto recorrerá por toda la red social y por la escuela-susurro la chica mientras tomaba un auricular y llamaba por el

-¿Jefe? Lo tengo todo grabado…le encantara-empezó la chica mientras se retiraba y escuchaba con atención lo que le decía su jefe-Si señor, no saben lo que le espera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh si, esto solo era el principio…<strong>_

**¡Ta-Dan! ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que me salió muy pequeñito para poder tomarme toda una semana ._. **

**Tomatazos, criticas, amenazas de muertes, confesiones de amor, todo es bien recibido! :D**

**Ahora tenemos una nueva forma de poner un Review…¿Lo intentan? **

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: ¿Explicaciones?

**Hey, lo siento tanto por mi demora U.u tuve unos putos exámenes bimestrales y ufff! Como para morir y me exprimió toda mi cabecita Pero todo vale XD, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**South Park le pertenese a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tal vez las mañanas no son del todo agradable…y menos cuando tienes que ir a una cárcel para jóvenes o niños mas terrorífico del mundo: "La escuela".

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Kyle, que sirvió de de buen chisme por 3 días después nadie lo recordó.

Por suerte el pelirrojo estaba mejor y justo ese día volvería a la escuela…junto su "mejor amigo" Stan Marsh.

El chico del gorro azul con pompón rojo se dirigía a la casa del judío, mientras pensaba en preguntas difíciles como: "_¿Por qué el cielo es azul?, ¿Por qué todos los judíos tienen plata?, ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de Hitler? O cosas como ¿Soy lindo?"_. Si…preguntas muy difíciles de responder…claro menos la ultima.

Cuando llego a la casa del menor, simplemente se fue trotando como caperucita roja, hasta que toco la puerta.

-Oh! Stanley, ¿Qué tal? Vienes por Kyle, ¿cierto?-pregunto Sheila, la madre mas… ¿especial? De todo South Park.

-Buenos días señora Broflovski, si vengo por Kyle-contesto Stan mientras miraba por detrás de Sheila, a ver si encontraba al respectivo chico.

-Bueno… ¡KYLE, STAN TE BUSCA!-grito la mujer con todo y pulmón dejando al chico un poco shokeado.

-Mierda, mañana amaneceré sordo-susurro el pelinegro mientras rodaba los ojos.

Pero en el momento bajo Kyle de las escaleras, podía jurar que el chico tenia un aura de angeles rodeándole, simplemente lindo. Espera…¿Qué?. Se abofeteo mentalmente mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas al pelirrojo.

-¿Listo Ky?-pregunto mientras la daba pase para salir.

-Claro, vamos-contesto el judío mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

…

Craig y Tweek caminaban demasiado tranquilos a la escuela, mientras conversaban del día anterior. Ya que ese día Tweek volvió a tener una recaída. Pero nada grave.

-¿Seguro que deseas entrar Tweek?-preguntó el pelinegro un poco preocupado. Claro si demostrarlo mucho.

-¡Gha! Si no te preocupes, ngh aparte llegaremos tarde-contesto dándole ánimos. Conocía muy bien al chico.

-Pues bien, vamos-contesto resignado, el rubio paranoico era muy terco.

Al entrar a la escuela lo primero que pudieron ver fueron todos los alumnos mirándoles. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tenían monos en la cara o que?

Todos cuchicheaban entre ellos causando un gran nerviosismo al rubio, y de paso también al de chullo azul.

Empezaron a caminar aun sintiendo las miradas sobre ellos, hasta que encontraron a Token y a Clyde.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué todos nos miran?-susurro Craig al llegar a lado de sus amigos.

-¡¿Cómo que porqué! ¡Somos sus amigos! ¿Por qué no nos contaron?-lloriqueó Clyde entre sollozos.

-Clyde tiene razón chicos, somos sus amigos…debieron contarnos-apoyo Token mientras negaba con la cabeza y consolaba al castaño.

-¿Qué mierda?-contestaron Craig y Tweek al mismo tiempo, claramente confundidos.

…

Un castaño gordo reía con cierta maldad al ver aquella publicación frente al computador…hacer la vida imposible a los demás era demasiado…divertido.

-Bien puta, lo has hecho bien-empezó a decir con cierta burla el gordo- Pero quiero una primicia ¡Ahora!-

-Maldito bastardo de mierda-susurro la chica, para luego cambiar su semblante seria a una sonrisa forzada y exclamar con "mucha" energía-¡Claro jefe!

-Por Hitler…Todo esto esta saliendo a la perfección-sonrió el castaño mientras jugaba con una pequeña figura de colección.

…

Butters estaba sentado en el salón de clases. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y se levanto tan temprano…que incluso lo castigaron.

"_Viejos chingones de mierda"_ Pensó, pero luego se arrepintió de a ver pensado aquello. Después de todo eran sus padres. Y su problema de dormir tenia nombre y apellido.

_Kenneth McCormick._

Tal vez ese día podría comprobar su boba y poco convincente teoría _"La inmortalidad" _

Dios aquello era un dolor de cabeza pero si mal no recordaba. Kenny había muerto la semana pasada por culpa de…una papa.

Empezaron a llegar lo alumnos uno por uno, unos cuantos saludaban al rubio, mientras que otros lo ignoraban.

Hasta que llego su peor pesadilla.

Frente a él estaba el supuesto muerto de la semana pasada. Vivo y moviéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero decidió esperar para interrogarle. Le sacaría la verdad aun asi tenga que amenazarlo.

Las clases siguieron lentas y muy cansadas, las horas demoraban en pasar y era una verdadera tortura. Por suerte toco el timbre de receso.

Vio como los alumnos que ingresaban antes por la puerta, se marchaban uno por uno ¡Ja! Parecían hormiguitas listas a buscar la comida.

Pero se quedo al último, viendo que el otro rubio mayor también se quedaba. Al parecer sus amigos no lo esperaron ya que e marcharon no si antes decirle _"Estaremos en la mesa de siempre"_ Cortesía por parte de Kyle. Quien al parecer estaba mucho mejor.

El pequeño rubio se acerco silenciosamente hacia el mayor hasta quedarse parado en frente de el.

-Así que…dime… ¿Cómo es posible que aunque hayas muerto sigas aquí?-preguntó de una manera directa, que incluso a el mismo le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el chico sorprendido, no esperaba eso del rubio más pequeño.

-Vamos habla, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-animo de una forma fría mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

El de anorak naranja no se esperaba eso y mucho menos la actitud que tenia el chico y lo mas importante ¿Cómo sabia que era inmortal? Muy bien no era lo que esperaba pero viéndolo bien, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con el y pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Ojala no se arrepintiera de contarle su maldición.

…

Damien caminaba tranquilo por las calles de South Park. Tenia que admitir que aquel pueblito de mierda era acogedor, aunque sea muy extraño.

Veía como algunos chicos y chicas iban corriendo hacia la escuela. ¡Ja! Menuda suerte de el para no ir a ese infierno. Aunque el ya vivía en uno.

Pudo escuchar desde no muy lejos a una chica diciéndole a una amiga o compañera-de todas formas le daba igual-diciéndole_ "Escuchaste el ultimo rumor? Esta en el Facebook"._

A el no le importo el resto, ya que sabia que los rumores o chismes son puras mentiras, y menos cuando pertenece a una red social como aquella.

Pero mientras caminaba choco con alguien. Pobre infeliz. Le quemaría el trasero cuando vea su cara. Pero su semblante malhumorado cambio cuando vio al rubiecito ingles.

-¿Pip?-pregunto un poco sorprendido. Aquel chico no era de levantarse tarde.

-Oh, Damien, ¿tienes un momento?-pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

Esto seria interesante.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Juro por mi vida que lo tenia parte de menos d ela mitad anteayer, pero lo deje T-T y tenia el plan de hacerlo largo pero me siento mal **

**Bueno..¿Les pareció bien? Dejenme un review o alguna sugerencia.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8: Marcamos nuestro destino

**Hola lectoras! :D Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste.**

**Cancion: Toxic de Britney Spears **

**South Park no me pertence si no a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone**

**-o-o-o-o-**

La conmoción en la preparatoria era muy fuerte, los rumores de cierto "descubrimiento" entre Craig Tucker y su supuesto mejor amigo Tweek Tweak.

Token se encontraba consolando a Clyde mientras les contaba al pelinegro y al rubio lo que habían escuchado. Claro sin tomarse la molestia de contarlo…una vez más, frente todo el salón, ante las miradas sorprendidas e incrédulas de ambos jóvenes. Pero la furia en Tucker al igual que su sonrojo era notable.

-¡QUE MIERDA DIJISTE!- Craig había estallado, pero el sonrojo seguía presente-¡Yo no me folle a Tweek!-exclamo pero esta vez bajo la voz

-¡Gha!, Nosotros nunca hi-hicimos eso ngh-Tweek estaba al borde de un ataque ¿Cómo podrían mentir con eso?

-Es cierto, Tweek estuvo con fiebre ese día, por eso dije eso, no malinterpreten, ¡Bolas de pervertidos!-Craig estaba seguro que todos en el salón habían oído

"Y yo que pensaba que eran pareja, valla decepción"

Un chico susurro aquello, siendo apoyado por todos los presentes que simplemente se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, sin importarles que los "principales" de aquella noticia jugosa estuvieran presentes.

-¡¿Quién mierda dijo eso!?-Craig ya parecía Tweek, estaba con un tick súper fuerte en el ojo. Arrebatándole a Tweek el café que tenía en manos. (**N/A: ****Aww ¿ a que no es adorable!? Por cierto…de donde saco el café? O.o)**

-¡Gha! ¡Craig devuélveme mi café!-grito Tweek tratando de que Tucker no le gaste todo el liquido.

-Averiguare quien ha inventado toda esa jodida mierda-susurro mientras se acaba el preciado café de Tweek.

-¡Gha!¡ Tucker! Ngh ¡Te acabaste mi café!- El rubio se enfureció empujando a Tucker un poco obligándolo a comprar más café para su difícil día que tendrá.

Kenny miraba impresionado a Butters, para su mala suerte ningún estudiante quedaba y la siguiente clase ya había comenzado…¡Carajo! Si tan solo tuviera alguna escusa tonta…

-¿Y bien? Me dirás ¿sí o no?-Butters siempre fue una persona paciente, pero esos momentos ya la estaba perdiendo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-susurro suavemente, nunca espero que alguien lo recordara.

-Así que era cierto…interesante.-susurro de vuelta, ladeando la cabeza a un lado- ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues ya sabes que te contaron de que Kyle sufrió un accidente ¿cierto?-Kenny asintió la cabeza- Pues cuando fui a auxiliarlo, lo vi, estaba lleno de sangre que estaba perdiendo, y, me recordó a ti, no sé porque pero me llegaron recuerdos…no muy agradables.

Kenny con solo escucharlo bajo la mirada, se avergonzó de sí mismo, ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? No lo sabía, solo pensaba que aquello era vergonzoso pero más bien sintió la tristeza lo llenaba, pero tenía una pizca de felicidad. Quería llorar. Butters al verlo se arrepintió de inmediato haberle dicho de esa forma ¿Lo dijo de manera brusca?

_Tu eres mi toxico, me estoy desplomando_

-¡Kenny! Lo siento, yo…no quise decirlo así yo…-se cayó al ver la pequeña sonrisa de McCormick.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-Kenny amplio más su sonrisa. Tendría en alguien con quien confiar

-Entonces, ¿Cómo y desde cuando tienes ese po…-fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de la puerta.

-Jovencitos, salgan de esta aula y vallan a sus respectivos salones-la voz anciana de una profesora llego a los oídos de ambos. Levantándose de mala manera. Pero ya tendrías tiempo de hablar.

Stan contaba todo lo nuevo a Kyle, lo sucedido en el colegio, y también el rumor de Craig y Tweek, aun que él no se lo creía mucho por simple hecho en que salió en el facebook. Pero aun así era un buen rumor.

-Entonces ¿Solo es un rumor?-Pregunto Kyle

-Exacto, pero no lo creo, Craig será un hijo de puta pero con Tweek no llega a lejos-comento Stan mientras caminaba de cierta manera chistosa.

-Jajajaja, si bueno, pero de todas formas ¿Quién habrá inventado eso?-susurro Kyle un poco serio.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero sea quien sea, ojala no invente algo con nosotros-dijo mientras seguía caminando

-Sí, lo mismo creo-susurro, mientras seguía a Stan. Ya se imaginaba como estaban los pobres de Craig y Tweek.

Damien caminaba tranquilo por la calles de South Park. Había salido un momento para relajarse un poco, después de todo, vivía en el mismo infierno.

Podía ver que las calles estaban tranquilas, muy tranquilas. Usualmente ese pueblo nunca estaba tranquilo. Algo digno de ver.

Cerró los ojos mientras se ponía unos audífonos desconectándose de la realidad, escuchando cada palabra, cada nota, cada sonido y…sintiendo el dolor.

Había chocado con alguien. ¿Quién fue el pendejo que choco con él?, ¡Ja! Le quemara el trasero cuando lo vea. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos más celestes que haya visto, más angelicales, más puros. Los reconoció, eran los de Pip.

-Oh Damien! Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?

Ahora sabia con que divertirse.

…

Ya había pasado toda la hora escolar, la tortura del día había llegado a su fin. La verdad era que daba mucho cansancio estar como 6 horas en un lugar donde solo tienes que escuchar las aburridas clases de unos viejos que solo ganan dinero. Si tan solo ganaran dinero por ir a la escuela. Serian millonarios. Oh sí.

-Hey chicos ¡A que no saben!-grito desde la sala de cómputo el gordo del cuarteto. Cartman.

-¿Qué quieres culón? Nos queremos ir-hablo Kyle, la verdad es que se sentía muy mal.

-Vamos judío mueve tu trasero hacia acá, ¡Y ustedes también!-exclamo al ver que solo Kyle se dirigía con la mirada neutra hacia él.

-Bien, bien ¡Esperemos que sea importante!-exclamaron el rubio y el pelinegro.

Al entrar Cartman ocupo una silla entrando al internet rápidamente. Introdujo una página, la misma página en donde sacan toda información mierdosa. Facebook. Seguido busco algo y cuando lo encontró dio una risa victoriosa.

-Vean esto chicos-Cartman estaba feliz, le mostraría a sus amigos que tal maravilloso era las redes sociales.

-Eh…solo veo una página que dice "Confesiones" y que tiene como….¡Wow! ¿Tan famosa es?-Kenny estaba maravillado. Podía jurar que tenia mas "Me gusta" que los amigos que tenia Stan cuando tenía 10 años.

-Puf, ni que fuera tan importante-contradijo Stan. Kyle simplemente se quedo callado.

-Pues verán amigos míos, yo Eric Cartman eh encontrado esta página y al parecer se ah creado hace 2 días y ya tiene mucho éxito, al parecer muchos se desahogan aquí, y todos están como anónimos-comento Cartman como si estuviera exponiendo un tema de mucha importancia.

-Vaya mierda-Hablo Kyle, que se la pasó leyendo las confesiones mas ridículas que había visto en su vida.

-No te quejes judío, no sabes nada de eso porque tú no tienes alma, y al no tener alma no tienes sentimientos, peor esta gente no es como tú y si tienen sentimientos-Cartman había tocado un punto ridículo, una vez más.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso bola de grasa de mierda, este chico de aquí es judío-¡Ja! El era Kyle Broflovski y nadie como aquella bola de manteca le iba a ofender.

-Maldito judío, espero que te violen-susurro mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kyle.

-Ya, ya, cállense. Así que culón, tu solo nos llamaste para mostrarnos esta mierda-dijo Kenny mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No, no solo por eso… ¿Por qué no lo intentan chicos?-Cartman sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa daba miedo.

-¿Por qué nosotros? Hazlo tu culón, nos largamos-Stan agarro de los brazos a Kyle y a Kenny para sacarlos del lugar.

-Esperen, al menos Kenny si lo hará ¿Verdad Kenny?-Cartman sabía muy bien como chantajear a Kenny aunque le costase toda su billetera.

-¿Cuánto me ofreces?-pregunto el rubio, después de haberlo meditado un poco.

-Lo que quieras, solo escribe algo-susurro Cartman con una sonrisa más macabra que antes.

-Kenny ¿Estás seguro?-le susurro Kyle, estaba preocupado, de Cartman nunca salía nada bueno.

-Te preocupas demasiado Kyle, tranquilo, no pasara nada-Kenny estaba tan confiado…

Al abrir la parte de donde decía "Mensaje" escribió lo siguiente:

"_Hola, soy un estudiante de la preparatoria ******* mi confesión es que me gusta un chico pero por mas que le de algunas indirectas no las capta, es demasiado inocente. A veces pienso que solo me lo quiero follar pero creo que es más allá de solo un deseo para echarle polvo. El sabe ahora un secreto mío ¿Nos hace más cercanos? ¿Qué hago?"_

Al terminar hizo click en enviar, pero antes dudo un poco ¿Hacia lo correcto? ¿Se arrepentiría? Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba el dinero, ya que su hermana quería una muñeca y él deseaba tanto comprársela.

Kyle miraba un poco sorprendido aquel mensaje ¿Es verdad lo que ponía Kenny? ¿O solo era una mentira para probar? Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era si era lo correcto. La sensación de preocupación aun seguía en él y lo sacaba de quicio.

Mientras que Stan, simplemente seguía mirando la pantalla, ¿Kenny se refería a Butters? Él sabía muy bien sobre la atracción de McCormick hacia Stoch pero ¿enserio?

Cartman, simplemente sonreía, sonreía como un maldito desquiciado.

-Muy bien culón, ya está. Págame -exigió el rubio mientras extendía su mano

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, toma-Cartman le dio dos billetes de 100 dólares ¿Dónde saco el puto dinero? Pero aun seguía sonriendo

-Esto no me gusta para nada Stan, algo me dice que nada bueno saldrá de aquí-Hablo Kyle hacia Stan

-Yo también lo creo Kyle, yo también lo creo-contesto, mientras observaba como Kenny recibía el dinero como si una obra de caridad se tratara.

Habían marcado su destino, lo habían hecho con una simple confesión.


	10. Chapter 9: Y el nuevo plan comienza!

**Holaa! :D Lamento la demora, mierda siempre digo eso ._. ¡No tengo escusa! Pero es que simplemente no quería escribir y tengo mucho bloqueo mental e.e No escribiré mucho así que ¡empezamos!**

**South Park no me pertenese. ****Son propiedad de Mark Stone y Trey Parker **

**;O;O;O;O;**

"Mierda, estoy seguro que si hago esto estaré más que jodido" Este fue el primer pensamiento que obtuvo Kyle a ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

Ya había pasado dos días. Dos días en el que el asunto de Craig y Tweek estaba arreglado, al parecer aquel rumor solo fue eso, un simple rumor. Kenny seguía igual de siempre. No parecía afectado por lo que puso en esa pagina pero sabía que el fondo estaba dudando y mucho.

Sabía que eso de "Confesiones" era pura basura…pero no podía evitar pensar que si publicaba lo que pensaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, se quitaría un peso encima. Pero no. ¡No iba a caer tan bajo!

¡Por Moisés! Todo era culpa de la maldita bola de grasa que es Cartman. Si fuera capaz iría a su casa para gritarle en la cara "¡Púdrete hijo de puta, y anda a chingar a tu puta madre mientras se folla con un tipo que ni conoce porque por tu jodida culpa estoy así de confundido!" Pero había un problema. El era muy orgulloso para aceptar que la página que "descubrió" el gordo sería útil. Para nada.

-Pero, quien no arriesga no gana-susurro. Estaba tan confundido. Ese gordo…

…

Stan miraba con atención su ordenador. Aun recordaba cómo había abierto una nueva cuenta en Facebook. Su padre lo había obligada, llamando "mal hijo que no ama a su familia" ya que él se había negado rotundamente a comunicarse con su abuela. Aun que estaba seguro que esa vieja ya estaba muerta.

-¿En serio? ¿Con esto?-el pelinegro tomo con fuerza sus cabellos para luego tirarse a su cama

Se quedo mirando a la nada, en serio quería despejarse un poco. Pero quería confesar todo lo que tenía guardad. Todo.

Necesitaba un consejo. Pero…por eso estaba Kyle ¿no?

Cogió su celular para después marcar un numero demasiado rápido, como si se lo supiera de memoria.

_-¿Aló?_

-¡Kyle! Qué bueno que contestas-

_-¿Stan? Si dime ¿Qué pasa?-_

-Pues, ¿tú que pensarías sobre una persona que fuera a publicar en esa página que Cartman nos mostro?

_-Fácil, pensaría que es un reverendo tarado ¿Por?_

-…-

-…-

-…-

_-Esto… ¿Stan?-_

-¡Lo siento Kyle! Tengo que…tengo que… ¡TENGO QUE CONSEGUIRLE UN NOVIO A MI PERRO! ¡ADIOS!-

Colgó. Colgó con una excusa más estúpida que pudo dar ¿Un novio a su perro? ¡¿En serio!?

-Dios, soy más idiota que mi padre-susurro mientras que nuevamente se tiraba a su cama.

…

Craig iba al centro comercial con su grupo de amigos. Aunque no tuvieras las ganas de ir, estaba de malhumor.

Quien no iba a estar así si en todo dos días hicieron un estúpido rumor, donde tuviste estar negando todo y lo peor ¡que no te creyeran! Era el colmo.

-¡Gha! Craig…Clyde, iré con Token a comprar café ¡Gha!-exclamo Tweek mientras corría a la cafetería más cercana llevándose consigo a Token.

Clyde miro a Craig, este estaba con el ceño fruncido. Noto rápidamente que estaba enojado.

-Craig, estas enojado-no sonó como una pregunta, más bien fue una afirmación.

-Pues siento mucho no tener el humor de una puta princesa-soltó Craig con enojo en su voz, en serio estaba irritado.

Clyde, ofendido, empezó a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas ¿Por qué le trataba así? Si él era tan bueno.

-No *snif* tenias que gritarme ¡Waaaaaaa!-Y Clyde, se fue corriendo al lugar más predecible

A Taco Bell.

-Mierda, me chinga el puto planeta-susurro mientras seguía a Clyde con pasos pesados.

No. No era su semana de ninguna manera

…

Cartman miraba su ordenador como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Una sonrisa malévola. Oh más bien un intento de sonrisa malévola. Tenía preparado su plan, y seria todo un éxito aunque esto solo era una prueba. Lo mejor venia después.

-Oe culon-le grito una chica

-¡Tenme más respeto perra!-grito furioso ¡Se atrevía a faltar a su autoridad!

-Si, si, si. No soy Wendy que te golpeara. Pero bueno, no soy violenta-susurro-Pero bien ¿Qué tienes?

-Pues al parecer ya pasaron suficientes días…¿Qué tal un nuevo chisme?-Sonrío, todo estaba calculado.

-Pues estoy aburrida así que habla nomas-Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del gordo. Mientras escuchaba el nuevo plan.

**;O;O;O;O;O**

**Nee! Siento mucho este pequeño y horrible y basura y-y T-T Siento mucho este pequeño capitulo y es que no doy para más. Hoy tuve olimpiadas en la escuela y estoy exhausta e.e**

**Si, no apareció ni Bunny ni Dip T.T Soy basura…¡PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN! :D En el próximo capitulo habrá mucho Dip y Bunny y todas las parejas! :D**

**¡Hoy se estrenan los capítulos nuevos de South Park! :D Disfruten mucho los capítulos :D**

**¿Review? Comentame si algo no te gusto o cuéntame si te gusto el nuevo capitulo! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Y asi empieza el plan part 1

Hola lectoras! Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza; lo que pasa es que mi mejor amiga Fiorella (y autora de este fic súper genial *O*) no ha estado inspirada en todos estos meses ewe (excelente excusa XD) pero vine yo aquí, DannyCake (también llamada DannyRed x3) a escribir este cap :D ¡WII! Sólo este capewe es que tanta espera y yo bien inspirada, entonces vine con este cap ;) bueno… sin más preámbulos, el…. El décimo capítulo de este fic súper genial *O*/

**Nota de la verdadera autora osea yo ._. XD : Como dijo Danny, mil disculpas por este molesto retraso, agradezco mucho quien lea y siga este fic. Tratare de actualizar rápido pero últimamente me ando enfermando muy seguido ^^" Bueno el capitulo fue escrito por Danny (Muchas gracias Daniela ;A;) Pero fue un poco modificado por mi XD**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

—Escucha, a Kenny le gusta Butters—Comenzó diciendo Cartman, aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa esbozada en su rostro.

—¿Y?—Inquirió la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con curiosidad. A veces el culón era impredecible.

—Hay una página llamada "Confesiones" en donde todo el mundo hace su confesión ahí pero obviamente aparecen como anónimos—Explicaba brevemente a la vez que hacía gestos con sus manos—Le pagué a Kenny para que escribiera una confesión y fue esta—Enseguida entró a la página anteriormente mencionada y dio justamente con la confesión de Kenny en el anonimato—Tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente que él sólo quiere follarse a Butters así que lo que tenemos que hacer es revelar la identidad de Kenny, que su anonimato ya se convierta famoso y sé cómo hacerlo.

—Culón, ni pienses que voy a ayudarte con semejante plan tan estúpido—Se resignó la chica, queriendo irse de una vez de ahí. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

—¡Sé lo que hago, joder!—Protestó, demasiado indignado—Sólo tenemos que hacerle ver a Butters la verdad y para eso, hackearemos el Facebook de Kenny.

La chica solamente rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama del culón de Eric Cartman. A decir verdad, el plan no sonaba TAN mal; sólo tenía que seguir al culón y listo, sólo por diversión, nada más. Aunque ya le estaba comenzando a asustar todo este asunto. No quería saber más del maldito Facebook.

El culón, por su parte, ya se estaba relamiendo los labios de tan sólo pensar en ese plan tan exquisito.

—La contraseña del Facebook de Kenny es….—Seguidamente le susurró al oído y tecleó.

La muchacha hizo un gesto de asco. Esa contraseña era sumamente asquerosa.

—Wow… ¿220 en línea? Esto será divertido—Murmuró Cartman antes de seguir tecleando. Ahora sí, Kenny tenía que prepararse para lo que venía.

…..

Pip trató de esquivar la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba Damien. ¿Ahora de qué lo acusaba?

—D-Damien… ¿T-Te sucede algo? Estas asi desde que ayude a Butters con su tarea de Biología—Dijo Pip, supremamente nervioso.

—¡¿Ayudarlo?! ¿Ayudarlo con qué? ¿A qué sepa más sobre "biología"?—Recalcó la palabra BIOLOGIA con el típico gesto de los dedos; haciendo entendible el sarcasmo y la doble intención.

Pip se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar semejante palabrerío. A simple vista, Damien se mostraba excesivamente molesto pero más que todo, CELOSO.

—¡¿Qué?! No, por supuesto que no—Respondió, sintiéndose ofendido—Lo que sucede es que a Butters…. —¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Podía decírselo? Igualmente ya todo esto había llegado demasiado lejos—¡A Butters le gusta Kenny! Pero él ha estado demasiado dolido porque cree que Kenny nunca le hará caso. Entonces… él vino hacia mí como consuelo pero sólo somos amigos, por Dios. Ni siquiera me gusta Butters.

Damien se quedó callado; sin decir ni una sola palabra. Santo cielo, ahora se sentía él como un verdadero estúpido y canalla por haber desconfiado de Pip. ¡Demonios! Nunca debió haber escuchado las palabras de Kenny.

Bueno… ya había llegado la hora de confesar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

—Pip… la verdad es que yo…

En ese momento había aparecido Tweek, demasiado alarmado y corriendo por doquier.

—¡GAH! ¡Un incendio! ¡Hay un i-incendio en la casa de B-butters! ¡Ngh!—Gritó, asustándose como nunca. Enseguida todos levantaron la mirada.

…..

Kyle se encontraba montando en su bicicleta nueva por todo el vecindario pero aun pensando en lo que le había dicho Stanley la noche anterior. Es decir, ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan inesperada? ¿Acaso Stan ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? Bueno, a veces Facebook puede ser una reverenda mierda pero debe admitir que en algunas ocasiones, sirve de mucha ayuda. Necesitaba saber lo que tenía Stan… ahora.

—Stan, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—¡No!—Se exaltó el otro, haciendo de cuenta que le estaba dando comida a su perro—Es decir… ¿D-de qué quieres hablar?

—He estado pensando… en lo que me preguntaste anoche…—Le murmuró, poniéndose un poco nervioso. Hablar de esto no era fácil.

—Ah… verás… pues… Cartman es un idiota, eso es obvio.

—Si… pero ese no es el problema. El problema es… la página que nos mostró. Esa estúpida página ha sido la raíz de todos nuestros problemas estos últimos días. Si alguien fuera a publicar una confesión anónima en esa página, pensaría que es un perdedor, un falso que ni siquiera es capaz de asumir sus responsabilidad ni de dar la cara al mundo. Es como si…. Ocultaran su verdadera personalidad bajo una máscara del anonimato.

—Todos esconden secretos, Kyle. La página es una manera de desahogarse, ¿O es que acaso vas a seguir fingiendo que todo lo que hace Cartman es algo estúpido?

—El Facebook también es un problema, Stanley. Un muy jodido problema

…

Butters se encontraba sentado en su cama pensativo, había recurrido a Pip para pedirle algún que otro consejo, pero el otro rubio estaba igual o peor que el. Una vez más se sentía molesto y quería patearle la cara, las bolas (si tiene) a Justin Bieber por razones que ahora ni conoce, pero no le importaba.

Se tiro recostado en ella boca abajo y empezó a percibir el olor a humo, se cruzo de brazos, su padre siempre que podía fumaba y botada el cigarrillo aun prendido en la basura.

Su mente hizo _click._

Su padre no estaba, el había salido con su mama minutos antes, si hubiera botado el cigarrillo prendido eso significaba que…

-Oh, ¡maldita sea!-grito exasperado mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación y la abria.

Se quedo en shock.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces más mierda.

El fuego había llegado hasta a la puerta de su habitación. Se asusto ¿se iba a morir así? ¿Iba a morir joven, virgen? Esperen, lo ultimo no importaba.

Retrocedio dejando la puerta abierta mientras veía al fuego avanzar, froto sus nudillos con fuerza y cerro los ojos.

Estaba perdido.

…

—Ya toda la escuela sabe sobre esa relación, Craig. Hasta Ruby opinó de ella en su página de Facebook.

Clyde y Token aún seguían haciéndole burla por ese supuesto rumor ya "acabado" entre él y Tweek Tweak. Bueno, sólo tenía que controlar su temperamento y contenerse las ganas de aniquilarlos a ambos en ese instante. Puto mundo, putas nubes, puto poste, puta computadora ¡Y puto facebook!

Su celular estaba sonando. Lo respondió y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz alarmada de Kyle Broflovsky.

Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera cuando escuchó la palabra "incendio" y "Butters". No es que el chiquillo inocente le importara, sólo que, en situaciones como estas, alguien debe ser el héroe aquí.

—Oye Craig ¿A dónde vas? Aun no has terminado de ver el vídeo del oso panda que estornuda!—Le gritó Clyde pero Tucker ya se había ido corriendo de ahí.

Todos los habitantes de South Park, enseguida salieron de sus casas; con sus batas de pijama aun puestas. Se alarmaron un poco cuando vieron el camión de los bomberos aproximándose rápidamente a la residencia Stotch. Kenny, quién se había enterado de la noticia a través de Facebook, claro sin antes maldecir a la gente que esta muy informada, salió enseguida de su casa y se asustó sobremanera al ver la casa de Butters prendida en llamas.

…

—¡Kenny! ¿A dónde vas?—Le preguntó Broflovsky, asustado al ver que McCormick estaba a punto de dirigirse a la residencia Stotch—Es peligroso, no te acerques. Deja que los bomberos hagan su trabajo—Lo detuvo, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Pero no tuvo que escuchar más por parte del pelirrojo. Necesitaba salvar a Butters como sea. Se suponía que él era SU… ¿Su qué? Wow, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía cómo era su relación con el pequeño rubio pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, eso no importaba mucho ahora. Tenía que rescatarlo de ese incendio… aunque le costara la vida.

Así que, poniéndose el disfraz de Mysterion en un callejón aparte y oscuro, se abrió paso entre la multitud; empujando a los bomberos y arrebatándoles la escalara. Subió enseguida a la habitación de Butters.

Se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta que el pequeño estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo, estampado su rostro en la fría madera de su recámara. Las llamas subían cada vez más y más. No tuvo otra alternativa más que adentrarse a la habitación del todo y agarrar a Butters al estilo princesa. ¿Ahora qué haría?

"Vamos Kenny, tú eres el héroe aquí, debes hacer algo pronto" dijo en sus pensamientos. En pocos minutos, ambos estarían hechos cenizas.

**Nota de la verdadera autora osea yo ._. XD : Me tome mi tiempo modificando algunos errores XD Pero a mi me gusto, quise ponerlo mas gracioso pero no pude, hay que respetar el trabajo de los demás y estoy agradecida con el esplendido trabajo de Danny ;A;**

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Si, sé que soy la reina del drama ;;A;; pero es inevitable XD también le puse algo de romance ewe bueno, nada más qué decir, ah si… ¡Fio actualizará más seguido! :D ya me lo dijo a través de Facebook chat e_e ¡Estoy tan feliz *_*

Danny-Chan fuera :3

**N/A: Si, la de arriba es la reina del drama ._. Bueno…**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
